ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest Overseer
de:Eroberungsaufseher Conquest Overseers are NPCs who oversee a nation's participation in Conquest. A character can make use of the Conquest Overseers belonging to their own nation of allegiance. These are the Windustian War Warlocks (W.W.), the Bastokan Iron Musketeers (I.M.), and (due to the division of powers within San d'Oria) the San d'Orian Temple Knights (T.K.) in cities and San d'Orian Royal Knights (R.K.) in outlying areas. The Grand Duchy of Jeuno provides neutral guards for all players. Overseers may be classified into several groups: *City, Jeuno and Regional Conquest Guards **''Foreign'' and National Guards *Regional Conquest Overseers **''Outpost'' and Border Guards. Conquest overseers may be referred to by many other names, such as "Conquest Guards", "Gate Guards", "City Guards", or similar. National Conquest Guards National Conquest Guards are affiliated with a particular nation and may serve players allied with the same nation in the following ways: *Grant Signet. *Recharge Emperor Band, Empress Band, or Chariot Band. *Accept traded Crystals to fill up the Rank Bar to open new Missions. *Sell items in exchange for Conquest Points. *Start Supply Run Missions by offering a list of outposts your nation controls from which to choose, and whether or not you already delivered supplies to each. *Start an Expeditionary Force by giving an E.F. region insignia to you. For players allied with a different nation, you will only be able to purchase items with Conquest Points (and at an inflated price, see table below). Foreign Conquest Guards Foreign Conquest Guards are limited National Conquest Guards and only offer some of their functions. They are located in the consulates of each city and may serve players allied with the same nation in the following ways: *Grant Signet *Recharge Emperor Band, Empress Band, or Chariot Band *Accepts traded Crystals to fill up the Rank bar to open new Missions. *Sells items in exchange for Conquest Points For players allied with a different nation, you will only be able to purchase items with Conquest Points (and at an inflated price, see table below). Jeuno Conquest Guards Jeuno Conquest Guards are neutral Foreign Conquest guards and offer their functions to all players regardless of the nation: *Grant Signet *Recharge Emperor Band, Empress Band, or Chariot Band *Accepts traded Crystals to fill up the Rank bar to open new Missions. *Sells items in exchange for Conquest Points from the player's home nation. Outpost Conquest Guards Outpost Conquest Guards only spawn at their locations, when their nation has conquered the regionand may serve players allied with the same nation in the following ways: *Grant Signet *Recharge Emperor Band, Empress Band, or Chariot Band *Sets the player's Home Point to their location for free *Accepts supplies for the region in which the guard is located, for finishing Supply Quest *Accepts Garrison starting item of the region, in which the guard is located For players allied with a different nation, you will only be able to set your Home Point for a fee (depending on your Rank). Border Conquest Guards Border Conquest Guards spawn under the same conditions as the Outpost Guards do and perform all of the same services, except for accepting Garrison items. Locations of Conquest Overseers City Conquest Overseers Regional Conquest Overseers Jeuno Conquest Overseers Related Articles *Conquest *Conquest Points *Bastok Conquest Points Items / San d'Oria Conquest Points Items / Windurst Conquest Points Items *Supply Run Mission *Garrison *Expeditionary Force category:NPCscategory:terminologyCategory:Conquest